tranquilityfandomcom-20200214-history
The Travellers
The group of player characters and their closest NPC allies. Current Group: Leon (Former Scout) - The technician and lackey of Thea, he generally does the work no one else wants to do - Played by Alex Thea (Former Navy Pilot) - The levelheaded leader - Played by Dylan Dr. Frederick (The Doctor) - An amazing medical professional, this skill only being outshined by his extraordinary ability to crack any man-made locking mechanism. He is known to neglect his hippocratic oath from time to time. - Played by Garret Vicky Peterwald (The secret noble) - the newcomer to the group - Played by Chris Vance Frigga (The consumate proffesional) - - Played by Ezra NPC Allies Jengo (Steward Supreme) - Top notch surgeon and steward, generally a the most redeeming part of having Kaito along. After Kaito's death on Mensah he has gone to both bury his dear friend Kaito and settle some unfinished business in Casaid. He has given the Travellers a large sum of money in order to purchase a starship, on the condition that it be named in Kaito's honor. Roll Call Bjorn - Left the group due to "creative differences" with Kaito. Bjorn did not believe in killing people without warning, one of Kaito's favorite hobbies. - Played by Jay Coral (Former Thug) - The smarty-pants and bomb maker, he left the crew after scoring big. He went on to make bigs things off himself. - Played by Cory Bishop "Rook" Threshervilla - The bribe guy, after turning into a big damn hero during a boarding action on their rented starship he became romantically invovled with Thea's "nemisis" Dame Noel Godwin. He subsequently bowed out of service with Thea to persue.. well we all know. -Played by Alex Marquis Raj: Retired to his private island, Roy's Folley, on Mensah. Victor is his employee and is currently "on loan" to the Travellers. - Played by Cory Thelonious - Died how he lived, running away from his problems. Shot in the back during an operation on Quartermark. - Played by Jay Tamir - Died from ingesting alien drugs after slipping into a comatose state. Buried on Quartermark. - Played by Cory Kay - Died from doing drugs with Tamir. Buried on Quartermark in an unmarked grave. - Played by Dylan The Marquis Franklin Kerry- Died in an attempt to retake his pleasure yacht captured by one Sir Landen Xavier and a group of nefarious pirates later to be known as the Black Sword. Shot in the throat, he suffocated to death in the vacuum of space where no one could hear his screams for help. Kaito (Former Administrator) - The loose cannon, he was shot in the back and killed in a freindly-fire incident while on a covert mission on Mensah. His dying thoughts were mixed between Jengo and that his Hawaiian-print armor would surely have saved him in that moment. - Played by Alex Devon "Brave" Transat (The disillusioned Scout) - Played by Ezra Blargo (The shootah) - A former pirate he acted as a gunman for the foundling Broadsword Solutions company before he was killed in a duel on Quartermark. - Played by Ezra Mhambi (The Excellent Steward) - He died a big damn hero saving Leon when the cruiseliner they were crashed into the surface of a moon. - Played by Chris Krista (The military girl) - She died taking an expiramental transportational drug in attempting to telleport too long of a distance. - Played by Chris Marik (The Computer Whiz) - He died in a shoot out with tantry marines. - Played by Chris